


Astoria

by Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't normal. The deep black color of her blood had determined that when she was born. When she hit puberty, her power came.</p><p>She didn't understand why she had to leave her family at 18. She was furious and she was determined to stay small and unnoticed. That was until she met <i>her</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working title... It is probably going to change soon, my mind just wasn't letting me think of the one I truly want. 
> 
> The first chapter mainly has to do with Lexa, but you'll meet Clarke as well!

The day: October 19th. It was her 18th birthday. She had been up all night, not wanting to face this day. In any normal teenagers life, they would be excited; happy to have finally hit that milestone and could finally be considered an adult. But she wasn't normal. The deep black color of her blood had determined that when she was born. When she hit puberty at 12, her power came.

It was 7:07am, way past the time she should've been up. She still had chores to do and a little brother to help get ready for school. She groaned and threw her blankets off herself, scooted out of bed, quickly grabbed clothes and ran into the bathroom across the hall.

She changed, brushed her teeth, and combed her long curly chestnut hair. She peered into the mirror in front of her, she quickly added eyeliner under her green eyes, and put some lipgloss on her lips. She was ready to tackle this day, even if she knew at the end of it, she'd be leaving her family for the unknown behind the palace walls.

As she walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen downstairs, she heard a roar of laughter and then a loud, "LEXI!!" Her 8 year old brother was always full of energy, she was kind of jealous of how much of it he had. He ran over to the bottom of the stairs as she was coming down them. "Happy Birthday!!!!!!! I love you!" He yelled as he hopped up and down.

"Oh Aden.." She said smiling at her brother and running her hand through his blonde hair. "Thank you and I love you to! Now let's get you breakfast and then ready for school! I see you've dressed yourself, or did mama help you?" He nodded at her and ran towards the dinning room. She could see him grinning big.

"Nope I did it all by myself!" He said as she laughed at how proud he was. She loved this little boy more than life. She went into the kitchen and poured him, as well as herself, a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the table and they both started eating as they both colored.

There was a loud knock at the door. She heard some shuffling and then her mothers voice, "hello how may I help you, sir?" She felt herself tense up, waiting for a response.

"Please ma'am, this is a packet of instructions and a trunk for Miss Alexandria Woods, as well as a gift basket for your family to share. I shall go now. I will be here at 7:30pm to pick Miss Alexandria up. Thank you."

She heard the door click shut and saw her brother run out into the hall, only to return a second later with a basket full of food he had never seen before. "Lexa.." She heard her mother say. "Do you want to go over this now or later.." Her mother asked. Lexa stood up, grabbed her and Aden's bowls and looked over her shoulder to her mom. Aden was tearing through the basket, German chocolates and French biscuit mixes were just a few of the items he was looking through.

"No, not now- later, when Aden is at school." Her mother nodded as Lexa went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. She quickly picked up the dinning room table from the crayons and coloring books she and Aden were using. "Aden let's go! Your going to be late for the bus!"

Just then Aden ran into the room and jumped into her arms. "I'm all ready! Your walking me to the bus stop right!?" He asked her.

' _This is the last time I get to do this_ ,' she thought. She shook this thought out of her mind. She smiled, told him yes, and to give their mama a hug and kiss goodbye. No less than five minutes later they were out the door and making their way towards the end of their long driveway. She held onto Aden's hand the whole time not wanting to ever let go. Her heart ached at the thought of not seeing him until December, once she left tonight, Christmas would be the next time she would be allowed to see him.

' _Allowed...'_ She thought, shaking her head. _'I should be gaining freedom, not having it taken away even more.'_

She could see Aden's bus down the road heading their way. "Come here my little warrior..." She said making his face brighten. "I will see you after school, maybe if your good we will have cake and ice cream for my birthday." His eyes grew big and he started jumping up and down in front of her again. "But you have to be good at school." He nodded a yes and gave her a big bear hug.

"Yes ma'am Commander Lexi!" He said as he saluted her. She laughed hard and her mind wandered to their make pretend play hours. He was her skilled warrior and she was the ruthless commander who would yell blood must have blood from those who did her wrong. He would laugh and chant along with her until their voices grew sore.

She snapped out of her memories when he pulled her arm down for a hug. She held on tight and then walked him over to the bus when it finally made it to his stop. "BYE LEXI!" He yelled from one of the bus windows then turned around and started talking to one of his school friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa took her time walking back to the house, she knew what was waiting for her when she got back. She walked over to a huge rock on their lawn and sat down. She looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a gorgeous day, one that she would be spending at the beach if it wasn't her birthday. If it wasn't the day she wished would never come.

It was 20 minutes later when she finally peeled herself off the rock and made her way inside. "I was wondering when you'd finally come back in," she heard her mother say from the living room. She walked into join her mother when she stopped, frozen in the doorway. She saw the contents of the trunk spread out on the couch in front of the window, her mother sitting on the other one with the instructions in her hands.

Her mother cleared her throat and told her to sit down. Lexa made her way over to sit by her mother. She could see a glimmer of a tear waiting to fall from her mothers eye. She knew that this was a day that not only her, her mother wished would never come as well. Her mother cleared her throat again and started reading.

  
**Dear Miss Alexandria Charlotte Woods,**

**Welcome to The Elite! You have been chosen by our creator as one of the The Elite which has been around for more than 200 years. As tradition of Astoria, at the age of 18, all Elite girls are required to come to the palace for schooling and training. They will learn how to control their gifts and how to use them, only when nesasary.**

**As you and your family are aware, you are required to join us at the palace tonight. At 7:30 pm a guard will be there to assist in your transportation to the palace.**

**The following pages are rules and regulations, as well as a list of things you are required to bring, and a list of things you are not allow to bring. Please keep in mind all personal items must fit into the trunk provided and which will be searched upon arrival.**

**Thank you,  
The King and Queen of Astoria.**

  
Her mother flipped through the pages reading more, but Lexa tuned her out. She never asked to be an Elite. She wanted to be like her sister Anya, who fell in love at 18, married at 21, and had her first child at 22. Her life was easy, carefree, she didn't have to worry about her life ending at 18, being torn away from her family, and thrust into a new surrounding, a new home, new traditions, meet new people.

"Lexa?" Her mothers voice tore her from her thoughts. "How are you feeling honey? Do you have any questions?" Lexa quickly shook her head no. She wanted to know what her mother was thinking, but she had made her a promise.

Once they found out that her power was to read minds and control their thoughts, they all sat down and discussed it. She promised that she wouldn't do either of those to them. It was a breach of privacy. She hated doing it anyways, it gave her nose bleeds and made her head ache for hours after.

"I'm fine mom. There isn't anything I can do about it. You know I'd rather stay here with you guys. I know how hard it is going to be for you, since you won't have help with Aden..." Lexa said trailing off at the end. She shook her head, with her father gone she had to pick up with the help, especially since her mom had become severely depressed.

"Don't you dare worry about us. You need to worry about yourself. I'm not really sure how all this works but i hope you don't lose yourself when your there. You are a heart of gold, my girl. Don't let anyone step on that." After a minute of silence her mom added once last thing, "don't let anyone diminish the flame you have inside you, Alexandria Charlotte. You are special." Lexa leaned into her mother and held onto her as they both cried in each others arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had just got done packing her stuff when Aden came barreling through the door. "I'm home!" He shouted then stopped as he eyed the dresses that laid on the couch. "Are those yours, Lexi?"

"Yes my little warrior, they are. Will you help me choose one to wear?" Lexa watched as Aden walked back and forth between the five dresses, with his finger tapping on his chin.

"Commanders don't wear dresses but I guess if I have to choose I'd say the red one, since it's the color of blood!" He then started chanting 'blood must have blood' around the living room. Lexa couldn't do anything but laugh at him and chant along.

 

* * *

 

  
7:05pm. Lexa had been watching the clock for the last hour. The minutes ticking away as if nothing was wrong and like nothing was going to happen. "Lexa.. I'll miss you dearly." She heard her sister say as she reached to bring her into a hug. Lexa nodded and held onto her tightly.

"I'll miss you too," she said, then whispered, "so, so much" into her ear. A car was already parked outside waiting for 7:30 to come.

A bunch of her family as well as a few close friends came to wish her a happy birthday but truly, to say goodbye to her. A few tears were shed from her friends as they all hugged her on their way out the door, all trying to ignore the car waiting outside.

After everyone left and said their goodbyes, it was just her and her family. She watched as they stood up one by one to give her hugs. She hugged them all tightly and kissed them goodbye. When she peered down at Aden, he had on his signature smile, big toothy and white. "Lexi!" He said excitedly. "Will you bring me to the bus again tomorrow!?" She frowned at him. She knew he had no idea what was going on.

"I can't little warrior, I have to leave for a while for school." She said softly as she pulled him in for a hug. She kissed his cheek before he pulled away violently.

"No!" He yelled. "You can't leave! You have to stay here with me and mama! Why are you leaving!?" He was still yelling, his arms across his chest and backing away from Lexa even more. Lexa was shocked by his reaction and it hurt to see him this upset.

"I don't have a choice, Aden. I have to... I would never leave you guys willingly." She said, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to reach out for him again but he ran away crying. She went to run after him but her mom stopped her.

"It's 7:28, honey. You need to leave. I will take care of Aden, I'll explain everything." Lexa shook her head, she couldn't leave him like this but she knew she had no choice.

There was loud knock on the door. Lexa froze. Anya's husband Gustus walked over and opened it. A tall man wearing a suit and a top hat was standing there with two larger men with big muscles. Lexa studied them.

"I won't run you know." She stated. The tall man chuckled and stepped in the door leaving the larger muscle men behind.

"We know. They aren't hear to drag you out if you refuse, they are here for your belongings Miss Alexandria" She nodded embarrassed she assumed that was the reason why they were with him. She had heard stories of girls refusing, but being taken anyways and locked in the palace somewhere until they decided to join in with the others.

She stood outside watching as the muscle men loaded her trunk into the car. She had changed into a red strapless dress that went just above her knee and quickly gathered her hair up into a bun at the base of her neck, with some pieces falling to frame her face. She didn't need makeup since she was graced with her mothers natural beauty but she added some lipgloss and some blush.

"Are you ready, Miss Alexandria?" The tall man asked holding out his arm to escort her, a small frown on his face, an unspoken sorry in his eyes. "I'm Miller by the way." Lexa flashed a small smile towards him. She peered back to her house, to her family who were watching the scene in front of them. Lexa nodded and took his arm and he ushered her to an open car door, in which, she quickly slipped inside.

When the car door shut, she looked back at her family and saw Aden slip through between Anya and their mother. His eyes were rimmed with red and he had tear stains on his cheeks. Lexa's heart ached, she just wanted to hold him until he fell asleep, she wanted to take his pain away.

She rolled down the window a few inches and yelled, "I love you my little warrior, your commander is going to war, it is your job protect our family!" She could see him straighten up and then salute her.

"Yes commander!" He shouted and a smile slipped through onto his face. "I love you too Lexi!" She watched her family wave at her as the car pulled away, she waved back until she couldn't see them anymore.

She swallowed down a lump in her throat, willing herself not to cry again. 'Be strong,' she thought to herself. 'Don't let them see you cry.' Lexa turned and watched out the window as the town slipped by, they were headed towards the palace, which was about a 30 minute drive from Lexa's house.

Astoria was broken up into different sanctions. The royals were considered high class, they all were married or born into their wealth. The next sanction was first class, which was right outside the palace walls. The type of people who live there are doctors, lawyers, business people, etc. The sanction after that, was the middle class. The type of people who live there hold decent jobs, some are store owners, or nurses, supervisors, etc. The last sanction, the furthest from the palace was the low class. People who live there are line workers, waitresses, house cleaners, etc. There is no homeless in Astoria, everyone has an opportunity to work. No one ever looked down on someone who's main focus was to climb the ladder. Everyone loved seeing someone from low class who wants to work hard in order to become middle or first class.

Lexa's family has never been rich, they were always considered middle class. But since Lexa's father passed away a year ago, they have been slowly slipping into the lower class. Her uncle, Nyko who is first class and he is also very determined to not let that happen. Lexa's mind started to wander to how far her uncle lived from the palace. She had never gone to his house, since he was a doctor and his hours were all over the place.

They started to get closer to the palace, Lexa gasped as she law how large the place was, she had never seen it up close, since she never showed any interest in it.

When she was younger her parents took her and Anya to a parade that was close by. Aden was just a baby at the time and she remembers how obsessed Anya was with the palace. She smiled to herself as she remembered all the pestering questions Anya had begged her father to answer about the royals. Lexa watched as the car drove through the gate, past the gates walls.

  
The car slowed and soon came to a stop in a large court yard and in front of two large doors. It was guarded by two large men who were adorned in three piece suits. Miller got out and came to open her door. "Welcome to the palace, Miss Alexandria. If you'd follow me, your belongings will be brought to your room. While they are doing that I will give you a quick tour of the palace."

"Thank you," Lexa responded and took a Millers arm that had been presented again. He walked her to the palace doors and the guards opened the door to let them through. Lexa's eyes with huge and her mouth hung as Miller gave her the tour. He showed her the common room, the parlor, the dinning room, the living room and then brought her to a long hallway with doors on both sides of the halls.

"This is where The Elites' rooms are. You will be sharing a room until a single becomes available, I hope you don't mind." Lexa smiled and told him that she used to share with her sister. "Okay good, you have access to your own bathroom as well so that's a plus." He walked to the 4th door on the right and knocked gently. When he didn't get a response he opened the door and allowed Lexa through first.

The room was gorgeous, it was large with two beds on either side, it was big enough that both beds were full size and there was room left to spare. It had two closets and a full large bathroom. She marveled at the gorgeous teal wall paper and the long silk drapes coming from the windows.

"I shall leave you miss. An itinerary will be brought to your room in the morning. You will be expected to join everyone in the dinning room for breakfast at 8:30am. I hope you sleep well Miss Alexandria." Lexa smiled a Miller as he turned to leave.

"Thank you again, Miller," she said as the door quietly closed behind him. She opened her trunk just enough to get out one of Aden's favorite stuffed animal, a little zebra. She held it closely and breathed in the scent of her little brother. She missed him already.

When she felt tears threatening to fall, she quickly blinked them away and put the animal on her bed. She went into the bathroom to take down her hair. As she walked back into the room to get clothes to change, she ran into her new roommate. She jumped and let out a small yelp when she realized she was no longer alone.

The girl laughed and quickly said, "you must be Alexandria." Lexa felt a pull deep inside of her at the sound of her husky voice. She studied the girl in front of her. She had long blonde curly hair, her body was petite but curvy, and she had the cutest freckle just above her lips. But Lexa's breath left her once her eyes met with the girls eyes.

They were the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen, blue like the sky, blue like the ocean she loved so dearly. Lexa could get lost in those eyes. The two girls just stood there for a few minutes taking each other in. Lexa's heart flipping around in her chest. "I'm Clarke by the way," the girl finally managed the breath out. Lexa smiled and nodded,

"Hello Clarke. You can call me Lexa."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
